Cita
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Toda pareja necesita su espacio y eso era lo que buscaban Chitose y Yui, pero para mala suerte de Yui se encuentran con Kyoko quien insiste en hacerles una pregunta para tener ideas para su doujin. Lejos de responder Yui no quiere que la rubia se entere de su vida privada, aun si Chitose estaba dispuesta a cooperar con Kyoko
**Hola**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Esta historia puede contener material radioactivo para algunos. Yo no me responsabilizo por perdida de memoria, repentino ataque de panico y perdida de fé en la humanidad.**

 **Se recomienda discreción**

 **Y Gozen de la lectura.**

* * *

Solita ella espera sentada en la banca de un parque a que su novia llegara. Chitose Ikeda como muchos la conocen, es una chica hermosa de corto cabello blanco. Ella gozaba de muchas virtudes y muy pocos defectos, tampoco es que sea perfecta pero al menos así la quiere ella.

Vestía casual nada apantallante, algo lindo eso era aquel vestido que una vez Ayano le regalo. Había decidido usarlo en una ocasión especial, claro que ya lo había echo pero el recuerdo de su mejor amiga lo hacía importante.

–¿que estará haciendo Ayano-chan?

Ella sabía lo lista de su amiga, y desde que le ayudo con su chica Ayano ya no sufría. Ayano y Kyōko se hicieron pareja, nadie se sorprendió, solo era cuestión de tiempo aunque un poco tarde llegó.

–ooh eso podría funcionar… eheehee…- dijo sonriente la chica de lentes que con una mano los sostenía, la otra la usaba para limpiar su nariz.

Después de eso casi todas sus amigas cayeron como fichas de dominó, la segunda pareja en formarse fue la de las tsundere. Hima y Sakurako Vivian un amor algo complicado, ellas siempre negando a demostrar sus sentimientos, y en efecto el detonante fueron los celos. Celos de Sakurako al creer que a su pechugona le gustaba otra, pues llorando y haciendo rabieta confesó el amor que siente por la chica tetona. Luego fue algo inesperado, Chinatsu dio un giro repentino y le declaró su amor a Akari, esta última ya venía desde hace tiempo trayendo consigo sentimientos por la adorable China, así que su repuesta casi fue instantánea.

–Hola Chitose, lamento llegar tarde- alguien dijo acercándose a ella.

–Hola Yui-chan, no aun estas a tiempo– Chitose se levantó para recibirla

–Qué bueno– se dieron un dulce beso para completar el saludo –y… ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

–donde tú quieras– ambas comenzaron a caminar

–entonces ¿vamos a comer algo dulce? Ya casi es hora del almuerzo…- Yui suspiro apenada –lamento de verdad mi retraso

–no importa… además he tenido tiempo para pensar- dijo Chitose restándole importancia, el amor perdona todo

–¿Pensar?- Chitose asintió

–tu y yo fuimos las ultimas en enamorarnos… y…-

–¿Crees que por eso fue que tú y yo empezamos a salir, porque nos sentíamos solas?- Yui pareció pensarlo solo un momento pero luego solo sonrió divertida. Ella sabe que era mentira

–No es eso, yo podría jurar que me gustabas casi desde el primer momento– dijo Chitose con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas

–Y tú a mi– Yui tomo la mano de Chitose y la apretó suavemente –disfrute ese beso sabes… aquel que me diste cuando comiste chocolate– recordó aquel momento y como sufrió cuando se vio bañada por la sangre que de la nariz de Chitose las salpico –lo que sucedió después fue algo aterrador-

–¿Quieres que lo vuelva hacer?- dijo Chitose recargándose en ella

–tal vez… pero esta vez, permíteme estar preparada– Yui dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla –y procuremos que ni Ayano ni Kyōko estén cerca– Chitose ladeo la cabeza confundida –no quiero que mueras desangrada-

Yui y Chitose, quien lo creería. Nadie niega que son una pareja linda, se entienden a la perfección y aunque al principio aquella noticia a más de una sorprendió. Nadie lo había visto venir, era un amor que de forma discreta floreció. Al principio se creyó que era parte de una broma, Yui y Chitose demostraron lo contrario cuando se dieron un dulce beso delante de todas.

–Varias veces sentí aquellos brazos que me sostenían, era agradable un calor reconfortante– dijo Chitose

–¿Cuáles brazos?- Yui la miro confundida

–Los tuyos– le dijo

–Hoy estas muy cursi- dijo Yui –me agrada-

–Te gusta…– Yui afirmo sonriéndole –Pero has visto a nuestras amigas, ellas parecen un poco más cursis–

–¿Quieres que seamos más cursis?- Yui la miro por un momento antes de volver la vista al frente

–no lo sé… ¿tú quieres amor?- dijo Chitose fingiendo la voz

–Tú me amas– Chitose asintió –yo te amo, y seamos o no cursis eso ya será algo natural

Yui y Chitose llegaron hasta un café, un lindo lugar adecuado para pasarlo en pareja, donde puedes disfrutar de deliciosos manjares azucarados y otros no tantos. Una campanita hizo ruido

–Bienvenidas– una rubia hizo una reverencia, dejándolas con la boca abierta

–¿Kyōko?- dijo Yui sorprendida

–oh Yui-nyan y su linda novia Chitose– dijo Kyōko con elegancia

–Hola Toshinō-san- saludo la chica de lentes cortésmente

–¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Yui olvidando el papel de Kyōko por un momento

–ya te lo dije esta mañana. Necesito ideas para mi manga y tú no querías ayudarme– acuso vilmente aunque en tono bromista a su amiga de la infancia

–oh ya veo- dijo Chitose –¿es por eso que llegaste tarde?- Chitose descubrió el porqué de su retraso

–Si… ella no me dejaba en paz, otra vez lo siento– dijo Yui agachando la mirada, culpable, pues era la primera vez en llegar tarde a una cita

–fu fu… así que Yui-nyan casi deja plantada a su novia– Kyōko cubrió su boca fingiendo unas risitas bobas

–Cierra el pico– demando Yui –a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?

–tu no entiendes verdad. Necesito ideas para mi manga, solicite este empleo, así podría espiar a las parejas que llegan aquí y nutrirme de ideas frescas– dijo Kyōko, se hizo a un lado y señalo una mesa –ahora ¿gustan ponerse cómodas?

–Ya que– dijo Yui –espero que hagas un buen trabajo

–No te preocupes, uds sigan con lo suyo– les guiño un ojo y levanto el pulgar –inspírenme

–no quiero que nos espíes– dijo Yui amenazándola –porque si no…

–Ya ya Yui-chan, disfrutemos del momento ¿sí?—dijo Chitose regalando una dulce sonrisa

Yui se tranquilizó y mejor se empeñó a disfrutar del momento junto a Chitose, que buena falta le hacía. Ordenaron rebanadas de pastel y un poco de té, gustosas saborearon bajo la vista espía de Kyōko.

–y ¿Cómo les está yendo a las tortolitas?- como si no hubiera de donde sacar inspiración, Kyōko solo miro a aquella pareja – todo bien, no quieren besarse o algo así– Kyōko se sentó con la pareja

–bien hasta que tu llegaste a interrumpirnos– bufo molesta Yui, Chitose le tomo la mano para tratar de tranquilizarla. Solo basto verla a los ojos para que ella se sonrojara.

–Casi me olvido– dijo Chitose sobresaltada –¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Ayano-chan, Toshinō-san?

Kyōko lo meditó por un momento, sorprendiendo a la pareja ella se levantó del lugar. Fue hacia el otro lado del local, donde pareció hablar con alguien que hasta ese momento se parecía ocultarse de algo. Chitose miro a Yui como queriendo saber, mas esta solo se encogió de hombros ajena a las estupideces de Kyōko.

–bien, nos esta yendo súper bien– dijo Kyōko regresando con la pareja

–¿y solo para decirnos eso tuviste que irte al otro lado del establecimiento?—dijo Yui bebiendo su te

–al menos les va muy bien, me alegro por ti Toshinō-san. Cuida muy bien de Ayano-chan– dijo Chitose

–Tranquila, en mejores manos jamás estará– dijo Kyōko inflando su pecho con orgullo, Yui solo rodo los ojos –bueno parece que ya terminaron con su pedido. ¿Desean algo más?- pregunto Kyōko

–bueno… no se…– Yui miro a Chitose queriendo saber su opinión

–Estamos bien Toshinō-san, queremos ir a otros lugares– dijo Chitose

–como uds digan-

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del local, volviéndose a tomar de las manos se preguntaron a donde irían ahora. Decidieron solo caminar, disfrutar de la compañía reforzaría sus lazos.

–oigan esperen…- grito Kyōko antes de que se alejaran del café

–Ahora que quieres Kyōko– dijo Yui

–Se me olvido darles esto– Kyōko le extendió una bolsita con dos golosinas –son panqueques sorpresa, se supone que se los damos a los clientes pero como soy nueva pues…

–Muchas gracias Toshinō-san– dijo Chitose tomando el obsequio

–de nada, bien que se diviertan– Kyōko se despidió de sus amigas agitando su mano les deseo buena suerte en su cita.

Volvieron al parque minutos después, un poco agotadas por el viaje pasaron por una expendedora y compraron sodas. Buscaron un buen lugar donde descansar, y quien sabe, pasar un buen rato viendo las nubes pasar. Alejado un poco de muchas personas, un amplio campo verde donde se acostumbra a los picnic, Chitose y Yui bajo la sombra de un árbol decidieron pasar el rato.

–Qué bonito es este lugar– dijo Chitose relajándose con el suave rose de la briza veraniega

–Sí que lo es, pero tú eres más bonita Chitose– dijo Yui

–¿Quieres ser cursi mi amor?—Chitose se acercó a ella y rápidamente la abrazo

–Tal vez…– se dieron un beso y juntaron sus frentes –aquí nadie podrá vernos, o al menos escucharnos. Permíteme ser lo más cursi posible solo por ti amada mía– Chitose se sonrojo, volvió a besar a Yui que con todo amor recibió aquel gesto.

–¿quieres que comamos los panquecitos que nos regaló Toshinō-san?—dijo Chitose –creo que sería un buen momento

–claro, porque no

Tomaron cada una un panquecito y le dieron una gran mordida. Estaba rico no lo negaban pero…

–Kyōko dijo que eran sorpresa pero ¿Cuál es?-

Yui lo supo al instante por el sabor del relleno, este era de chocolate. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues Chitose se le aventó encima, cayendo sobre el césped ya no pudo oponer resistencia. Qué más da, se dejó llevar por su ahora alocada novia que con gran euforia ataco sus labios. No le quedó más remedio que seguirle el juego, disfrutando al máximo aquel arranque de pasión.

Mas allá escondida entre los arbustos una chica con binoculares veía divertida la escena, tomando nota de cada detalle sobre una hoja de papel. Toshinō Kyōko acababa de jugar una gran treta, –esto se pondrá muy interesante je je

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita aquí yo Gabriel HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS deseándoles un feliz día, tarde o noche.**

 **Continuamos con esta grandiosa tradición de hacer arder al mundo y que más que con el YuiChito.**

 **Agradecer a "el monstruo bajo tu cama" que me pidió escribir este one-shot. Y me disculpo si no era lo que buscaba.**

 **Yo me despido y conmigo será hasta la próxima**


End file.
